Many live-cell containing samples and systems are frozen and stored at low temperature, (e.g., −80° C.) with the intent that the samples will be thawed for later use. Cryoprotectants such as glycerin are often added to the freezing solution in order to minimize damage related to ice and ice crystal formation. Rapid freezing may further prevent ice crystal formation, however it may induce severe stress on the samples.
When thawing live-cell containing samples and systems, it is desirable to warm the sample quickly while at the same time minimizing the temperature excursions that could otherwise negatively impact cell viability. Presently, frozen biological samples are frequently warmed in a water bath having a temperature ranging from 20° C. to 60° C. The primary challenge associated with water baths is that water baths tend to have a lack of portability, and are generally unable to quickly change and equilibrate at a desired temperature.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable warming device that is able to quickly and uniformly heat frozen biological samples while being maintained at a desired temperature or within a desired temperature range. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.